


The Sweetness Of Life

by Synnerxx



Series: Kink'verse [4]
Category: The Shield (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, honey dust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Shane wants to sweeten up their sex life.





	The Sweetness Of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disturbinglynic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disturbinglynic/gifts).



A warm, heavy weight settles on his hips, waking him up. Lem blinks sleepily up at Shane, who's straddling him and grinning. He stretches underneath Shane, noting that Shane has stripped them both of their boxers.

"What are you doing?" Lem asks through a yawn.

"Spicing up our sex life. Well, I should say sweetening it up." Shane holds up a jar and what looks like a miniature feather duster. 

"What's that?" Lem squints up at it.

"Honey Dust." Shane answers, putting the feather duster down on Lem's chest and unscrewing the lid of the jar.

Lem picks up the feather duster and twirls it between his fingers before Shane takes it back from him. "So what is this stuff anyway?"

"I told you. It's Honey Dust. Just wait and see." Shane dips the feather duster into the jar and dabs a bit of dark gold powder on Lem's chest. It smells sweet, like honey, which makes sense, Lem supposes. It makes his skin tingle though and the feathers tickle him every time Shane dabs more on him.

He squirms beneath Shane, making Shane pause and glare down at him. "Be still." He scolds.

Lem smiles sheepishly up at him, resting his hands on Shane's thighs. "You're kind of tickling me here."

"Don't care, be still. I'm almost done with this part." Shane frowns in concentration, going back to placing spots of the powder on Lem's skin. 

He moves further down, dabbing it along the center of Lem's stomach, stroking it down the vee of his hips and making him twitch lightly.

"What? It tickles!" Lem says when Shane glares at him again.

Shane rolls his eyes and finishes up with a swipe of the feathers across the inside of both of Lem's thighs, making him shiver. This time Shane doesn't say anything, too busy putting the top back on the jar and putting it and the feather duster back on the nightstand.

"Now what?" Lem raises a hand to prod at the powder on his chest, only to have his hand smacked away by Shane. 

"Don't touch. That's my job." Shane smirks down at him. 

If Lem had thought the powder tingled when Shane had first put it on, it's nothing compared to the sensation he feels when Shane begins to rub it in his skin, coating him thoroughly in the stuff. 

His skin feels electric and like it's burning in the most pleasant way possible everywhere Shane drags his hands, palms hot and rough against his skin. He moans, fingers tightening around Shane's thighs.

His nails dig into Shane's skin and he bucks bucks his hips when Shane rubs his thumb across Lem's nipple, sending flashes of heat and pleasure that are more intense than usual, thanks to the powder. 

Shane laughs, hoarse and throatily, leaning down to catch Lem's mouth in a rough kiss as he pinches Lem's nipple again, making him yelp and arch his back, pressing up into Shane.

Shane shifts himself around so he's stretched out on top of Lem, licking and sucking at his neck, hands still trailing along his sides, down to his hips. Lem's hands run restlessly across Shane's back, heat pooling and spreading out across his skin and he wants more now, wants more of Shane, just more.

Shane's mouth moves down Lem's neck to his collarbone, sucking hard and biting gently, welling up a bruise. Lem moans, rocking up into him again, nails grazing along Shane's skin.

Shane looks up at him, biting down sharply and making Lem gasp. "You like this?" 

"Fuck yeah." Lem breathes out.

"You taste so good." Shane slides back up and kisses Lem again, the taste of honey sweet on his tongue.

Lem arches his hips up at just the right angle to have their hard cocks slide against one another, making them both shudder and moan.

Shane works his way down Lem's body, tonguing every bit of the Honey Dust up, leaving wet trails across Lem's skin. He dips his tongue into Lem's navel and Lem moans, fingers tangling in Shane's hair.

Shane moves down and presses biting kisses into Lem's hips, leaving tiny red marks that will bruise over later. He tongues the crease where Lem's thigh meets his hip and Lem moans louder this time.

When Shane takes him all the way in his mouth without warning, Lem nearly screams, unexpected pleasure slamming into him, made even more intense by the powder and the sensation of it on his cock from Shane's tongue. 

He's left a panting, moaning mess under Shane, focusing on the heat of Shane's mouth and his tongue tracing over every inch of him. Shane's hands pin his hips down to the bed, but he can't help squirming and shifting restlessly, feeling his orgasm building.

He tugs on Shane's hair lightly. "Fuck, fuck, Shane, I'm gonna come, fuck." 

Shane ignores him and sucks harder, dragging his tongue up the underside of Lem's cock and Lem groans, coming hard. Shane works him through it, swallowing it all down, still suckling gently at him until the sensation overwhelms Lem and he pulls Shane up and off of him, still shaking lightly.

Shane kisses Lem then, hard and eager, grinding into the furrow of Lem's hip made slick with sweat, traces of the Honey Dust still clinging to Lem's skin and making Shane come harder than usual. He muffles his moans into Lem's mouth, rocking his hips gently against Lem while Lem strokes his back.

"Holy fuck, that stuff is way better than I thought it would be." Shane pants when they separate.

"Yeah. Very intense." Lem agrees, breathless.

"We gotta use it more often. Sweeten up the sex life." Shane smirks, kissing Lem again when he rolls his eyes. 

Variety is also the sweetness of life, it seems.


End file.
